Anka Rheinberger
I can't believe you drank all this. You're not young anymore. And I'd rather not spend my days changing your diapers. Anka to Dot Pyixs Stats Name: Anka Rheinberger Species: Pegasus (Formely Human) Age: 19 (850) 23 (854) Status: Alive Family: Unknown Overview Anka Rheinberger (アンカ・ラインベルガー Anka Rainberugā?) is a member of the Garrison and one of Dot Pyxis's escorts, the other being Gustav. Appearance Anka is a young woman who has brown kempt hair, long enough to reach her neck, that is constantly tucked behind her ears. She also has light brownish-colored eyes. As a soldier, she is seen wearing the usual Garrison uniform. Personality Not much is known about her personality, however, as a soldier, Anka is shown to express little to no emotion, except for the moment when she learns of the gate breach in Trost District, which leaves her shocked, and when she learns that the plan to seal the gate was a success she shows surprise and relief.2 She seemingly follows orders without any objections, not questioning Pyxis for going with such an uncertain plan as using Eren Jaeger in his Titan form to seal the gate. However, she also understands the feelings of other soldiers and stated that there is a limit to how much one can be motivated by fear. Story A Sudden Visitor: The Torturous Curse of Adolescence When the 104th Cadet Corps participates in a mock defense mission in Trost, Anka monitors the cadets' progress during the mission with Pyxis and Gustav. She later helps Gustav oversee the cooking contest that Pyxis is judging.4 The Struggle for Trost arc Anka appears in the residence of Lord Wald, accompanying Dot Pyxis along with Gustav. As she and Gustav are watching Pyxis and Wald play chess, a soldier barges into the room, announcing that the gate in Trost District has been breached by the Colossal Titan. Despite Wald's protests, Pyxis and his soldiers prepare to depart for Trost. Anka then goes ahead, telling Pyxis that she will ready his horse. Later, Anka arrives to the Trost District with other soldiers just in time for Pyxis to stop Kitz Woermann from killing Eren Jaeger.5 After Pyxis listens to Eren's words and gets him to help with plugging the Wall, Pyxis calls for staff officers to formulate a plan, Anka being one of them. While Pyxis announces the details of the upcoming plan to other soldiers, Armin Arlelt discusses the plan with Anka and Gustav. During the discussion, Anka states that Titans are not the only enemy, correctly deducing the current state of soldiers' mind.3 During the operation, Anka and the other Garrison officers watch its progress from atop the Wall. Observing a red smoke signal indicating that the plan has failed, Anka proposes to pull the elite team back, but Pyxis refuses, trusting the elite team as they are the only chance for humanity.6 Once Eren regains the control and successfully plugs the Wall, Anka sees the signal and announces it to the rest of the soldiers.7 Eve of the Counterattack arc Anka attends Eren Jaeger's trial along with Gustav at Pyxis's side.8 Clash of the Titans arc Anka is seen on top of the Wall in Trost District during the supposed breach of Wall Rose. She wakes Pyxis up, scolding him for sleeping there and drinking alcohol, given his advanced age. She states that she does not want to be stuck taking care of him, much to the amusement of Pyxis, who says he would want nothing more than such a beauty doing so. Anka then reports to him that new Titans stopped appearing at the first and second lines of defense, but the search party only found a few as well. This makes them wonder about the situation, given the fact that if there was a breach, the amount of Titans appearing would be much higher. Anka then watches as Erwin arrives to talk to Pyxis. Later, Anka is also by Pyxis's side when the Vanguard reports back that there is no breach as well as about the situation that occurred with Reiner and Bertholdt.1 The Uprising arc Anka takes part in Pyxis's test to see if the current government truly cares about the well-being of the populace. At the conclusion of Erwin's trial for committing treason, Anka arrives in the King's throne room to report the false news of the breach at Wall Rose by the Colossal Titan and the Armored Titan. When the officials present respond by ordering that refugees from Wall Rose be barred from entering Sina, Anka departs to inform Dhalis Zachary of their reaction. After Zachary's forces take control of the throne room, Anka reports to them that the interior Military Police have been suppressed.9 Anka accompanies Pyxis when the commander informs Erwin of the nobles' claims that the monarchy possesses a power that will allow them to wipe out the populace's memories of the uprising.10 On the morning of the mission to retake Wall Maria, Anka stands with Pyxis among the other Military leaders, saluting the Scout Regiment farewell before their expedition to Shiganshina District. Discovering the Truth and Equestria When the Scouts return from their mission to Shiganshina, Anka brings the news to the military's leaders. Struggle for Ponyville arc Anka fires the cannons at Tirek Attack on Canterlot arc Anka salutes Erwin Flight of the Crusaders Anka becomes one of Cozy Glow's guards Civil War arc Anka stops the fight Raid on Manehatten arc Anka reports to Pyxis War for Equestria arc Anka worries about the fate of Equestria Abilities While not directly seen in action, it is presumed that Anka possesses enough skill as a soldier to be the escort of Dot Pyxis.2 However, her main focus seems to be strategizing, with Anka's intelligence being high enough to formulate a battle plan while quickly evaluating the situation and predicting further circumstances. A sign of her abilities may be that the original duty of strategizing was entrusted to only her and Gustav implying Pyxis trusts her enough to come up with a strategy that saves not only Trost, but humanity as well. Trivia Her first name refers to the name Anna, meaning 'Eagle', which among others is a symbolization of insight, intelligence and a sharp mind. It should also be noted that "Anna" is a name given to numerous Queens, being an interesting contrast to Gustav's name having a background of Kings. * The word "Anka" is the Swedish word for 'Duck'. Category:Characters Category:Pegasai Category:Alive Category:Females Category:Non Ponies Category:Military Category:Garrison Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Attack on Titan Characters